Posesion
by Samantha Nicols
Summary: Una situación extraña e inesperada, una mentira que se esconde tras una culpa y un destino incierto. Tan incierto como inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, hace un rato que no escribía y este OS extraño se me ocurrió, seguramente a muchos se les hará un poco raro por el título y lo demás. Pero bueno, son mis ideas locas y aparecen de repente, así que me disculpo por la incoherencia de las situaciones. **

**Sin más me retiro y los dejo leer, nos veremos en otra ocasión. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narraciones.

— Diálogo —

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC en los personajes.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

**Personajes: **Itachi.

**Género: **Misterio | Supernatural | Romance | Drama.

**Clasificación:** T | M.

* * *

**POSESIÓN. **

" Las injurias son las razones de los que tienen culpa. "

* * *

Su enorme figura la cubría por completo, sus grandes manos sostenían sus muñecas presionando dolorosamente y su cuerpo la aplastaba. Sus ojos negros la miraban como un pozo profundo, su respiración errática y en su rostro hermoso una sonrisa sádica y maliciosa le erizaba todos los vellos del cuerpo.

¿Qué hacer? No sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera sabía que le sucedía… No, si lo sabía solo que no quería enfrentarse a ello.

— Itachi… — musitó desgraciadamente en un suspiro al sentir que éste posaba sus delgados y sensuales labios en su cuello, su corazón latió excitado, no podía negarlo. Sin embargo, sabía que estaba mal; él no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos —. Itachi…, por favor…, detente… — rogó recordándose que debía tener cordura, que debía mantener el control —… Itachi.

Éste suspiró pesado y elevó la mirada con fastidio, no obstante, sonrió lascivo y la miró penetrantemente haciéndola temblar…

— Realmente no veo que te estés quejando. — le susurró cerca de su boca, ella respiró lenta y hondamente; debía mantenerse centrada, tenía que sacarlo de ese trance. ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

— Itachi… — no pudo, él azabache la besó con ferocidad causándole estupor, el beso era apasionado y ansioso. Correspondió, no supo porqué lo hizo pero lo hizo.

— Prometo que no te arrepentirás. — concluyó él, ella estaba sin aliento, con el corazón acelerado al igual que respiración.

Pero era su amigo, siempre lo habían sido y nunca se imaginó verse de otra forma… No, mentira, lo había pensado muchas veces pero jamás se hizo ilusiones con eso. Sabía que no se arrepentiría, si fuera él, si fuera su amigo pero no esta persona.

Él no era tan atrevido, no era tan lujurioso… Pero no podía detenerlo, había cerrado sus salidas, la inmovilizó y no podía defenderse. No podía ni siquiera gritar, su voz se había ido y nadie la iba a escuchar…, estaban solos en esa enorme casa.

Estaba sometida, y aunque le costara admitirlo de alguna forma retorcida dentro de su mente le gustaba estar debajo de su cuerpo, sentir su calor y su posesión.

Sus masculinas manos viajaban por sus brazos sin descuidar la presión, sin dejar de estar pendiente de que se escapara de esa pequeña prisión que había creado para ella. Luchó los primeros cinco minutos contra el deseo, contra los gemidos y contra el calor que sus besos y sus toques le provocaban.

No podía evitarlo, a pesar de todo, de la brusquedad en que la tiró repentinamente a la cama y se posesionó sobre ella, a pesar de que no parecía él realmente… Sus caricias si lo eran, delicadas y dulces, muy cuidadosas al despojarla de sus prendas.

Al presionar sus senos, al frotar su centro haciéndola arquearse en la cama. Dejó de luchar, dejó de desear no estar ahí. Porque si sus besos y sus caricias la hacían flotar lo disfrutaría por el tiempo que durara, aunque supiera que no era él completamente; estaba segura que había una pequeña parte que sí lo contenía.

Gimió ligeramente, sintió un poco de dolor e incomodidad, pero no se comparaba a la sensación de placer que experimentó al sentirse colmada por el miembro en su interior. Estaba exageradamente muy dotado y ella muy fuera de forma en cuanto al tema.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su última relación sexual? ¿Dos, tres, cuatro años? No lo recordaba.

Su mente dejó de pensar, Itachi gimió y luego gruñó como animal en celo; como si hacía años que no disfrutaba de algo así. Como si nunca lo hubiese hecho en su vida o hubiese olvidado esa sensación de excitación; de placer que hace que te hormiguee el cuerpo. Ese calor que te envuelve, los gemidos femeninos que te llevan al éxtasis.

Esa sensación y esos pensamientos se compensaron mientras aceleraba sus embestidas, mordía su hombro derecho y presionaba sus senos. Sus pieles sudaban en exceso y quemaban acaloradas, ella desató su coleta mientras él enredaba sus dedos en sus cabellos blanquecinos.

Aquel hormigueo que sintieron al principio se extendió por todo su cuerpo como una llamarada que les quemaba las entrañas, la fricción brindaba una especie de electricidad a sus cuerpos que les hizo temblar y sus mentes se nublaron. Soltaron un gemido con el aire que antes habían retenido.

— Nozomi… — gruñó Itachi a su oído, su voz sonaba sumamente ronca y sensual. Ella tembló y presionó sus piernas contra la cintura del azabache, arqueó la espalda y soltó un suspiro mientras oprimía sus ojos cerrados.

Seguido sintió como el peso del cuerpo masculino caía sobre el suyo, acarició suavemente su melena azabache mientras sentía su respiración acelerada sobre su cuello y el movimiento de su pecho. Itachi escondía su rostro entre el hueco de su cuello y su hombro, cerró sus ojos como si de repente algo se hubiese liberado de su cuerpo. Como si algo hubiese estado ocupándolo o usurpándolo…

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados hasta que se sintió sumamente relajado, sin embargo, se quedó quieto al experimentar aquel sentimiento de calma, de confort y de paz. No supo de donde provenía, solo que se sentía cómodo.

Nozomi se dio cuenta de inmediato que él se había dormido, que aquello había abandonado su cuerpo y que ahora era "él"… Entonces la verdad y la realidad la golpeó, tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para quitar ese peso extra que la aplastaba, acomodarlo sin que se despertara.

Se sentó al borde de la cama tapándose con la orilla de la sábana, se sentía una sucia, una aprovechada…, quiso llorar, quiso golpearse. Pero no podía, no debía y no lo haría. Al final, él no recordaría nada el día de mañana.

Tomó sus prendas y se vistió, no sin antes abrigarlo con una frazada azul marino.

Se fue de ahí, ahora tendría que vivir con la culpa, con el dolor y con la vergüenza.

Tendría que olvidar, solo… Tendría que olvidar…

.

.

.

.

Oh, su karma era cósmico.

Había pasado un tiempo, su relación con Itachi había sido como siempre… Todo lo bien que se llevaban aunque por dentro su propio secreto la mataba. Y como había sucedido antes, él no recordaba nada, lo único fuera de lugar fue su desnudez en la cama; algo que no se explicaba. Ella solo le sonrió y le dijo que a lo mejor debió quedarse dormido después de la ducha, y hasta lo molestó con eso de que la perversión lo perdía y ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Él pareció ofenderse, pero luego le sonrió de esa forma sexy y dulce a la vez que solía derretir a todas las mujeres. Incluso a ella, aunque se negara a admitirlo aun en su mente.

Pero su karma era odioso, la vida era truculenta y ahora pagaba su osadía, su abuso de confianza.

— Esto no puede ser posible… — murmuró con la voz temblorosa, sus ojos rubí cristalizados y su corazón latiendo furiosamente con zozobra y desconsuelo.

Él ya le había notado su palidez, sus mareos, sus náuseas y bromeó con eso…, ella no quiso hacerle caso. Solo supuso que era la culpa y la pena que la estaban matando, que tenía que decirle la verdad.

Y ahora…

— ¿Nozomi? ¿Estás ahí? — oh no, Sakura, su mejor amiga… La culpa aumentaba, las ganas de llorar eran más altas y no sabía si lograría retenerlas esta vez.

Respiró hondo y farfulló con sentimiento reteniendo los sollozos.

— S-Sí… — se le cortó un poco la voz pero se repuso de inmediato —. Ahora salgo. — dijo limpiándose levemente las pocas lágrimas que había derramado, envolvió la pequeña varilla de plástico que tenía en las manos con un trozo de papel y la tiró al basurero.

Salió fingiendo una sonrisa, una que la hermosa pelirosa respondió sincera y alegremente. Porque desde ahora le tocaría fingir, tendría que fingir, mentir y engañar.

Porque no podía decir la verdad, solo lo perdería, como amigo, como apoyo, como compañero…. No, no podía.

Tendría que mentir, solo…, tendría que mentir.

El problema sería… Cuanto tiempo le duraría…

¿Fin?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, por ahí me dijeron que no podía dejar esto así y que tenía que terminarlo; así que atendiendo las peticiones lo continúo. A ver cuántos capítulos serán, en todo caso espero les guste la continuación. **

**Los errores de ortografía los corrijo luego. **

**Sin más me retiro y los dejo leer, nos veremos en otra ocasión. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narraciones.

— Diálogo —

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC en los personajes.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

**Personajes: **Itachi.

**Género: **Misterio | Supernatural | Romance | Drama.

**Clasificación:** T | M.

* * *

**E**VASIVAS**.**

** L**as ideas no son unas pinturas mudas sobre una pizarra; una idea, en tanto que es idea, incluye una afirmación o una negación.

* * *

Sentía un pequeño ardor en la garganta, sin embargo, sus pulmones se explayaron en cuanto dio un profundo respiro. Sus párpados se movieron levemente y paulatinamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, lo primero que visualizó fueron un par de pozos negros; tan penetrantes que la desorientaban.

Parpadeó un par de veces enfocando un bello rostro masculino, uno muy conocido para ella; siempre pensó que ese rostro fue esculpido por los propios ángeles. Era demasiado hermoso para ser humano…

Sus ojos negros estaban clavados en ella, tan profundos y fuertes que le provocaron un escalofrío. Entonces lo notó, lo reconoció y se sobresaltó.

— Tranquila… — le dijo él con esa voz tan pasiva y aguda, sexy y cálida al mismo tiempo. Le había tomado por los hombros manteniéndola recostada, sus ojos rojizos le miraban confundidos, ¿Qué le había pasado? —. Te desmayaste. — respondió como si le leyera el pensamiento.

— Oh. — fue lo único que su delicada voz pudo emitir, Nozomi desvió la mirada hacia el costado derecho evadiendo la de su amigo. Hacía un tiempo que no podía mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirse culpable, sin sentirse sucia o como una ladrona.

Como si ese día le hubiese robado algo importante, algo vital…

— ¿Me dirás que es lo que te pasa? — le preguntó serio y con un tinte de molestia en su ronca voz.

— Ya te dije que no me pasa nada. — respondió evasiva levantándose de la cama aun cuando él intentaba que no lo hiciera, no obstante, no iba a irrespetarla y la dejó ponerse de pie.

— Eres una mala mentirosa. — replicó él también levantándose y caminando hacia el marco de la puerta con esa elegancia suya tan natural y marcada. Nozomi lo miró levemente con cierta indiferencia y un poco de molestia, hacía semanas que venía preguntándole lo mismo y ella solamente lo había evitado cada vez que se lo preguntaba.

— No soy una mala mentirosa, tú siempre te las ingenias porque no te gustan las negativas y no te gusta perder. — rebatió segura, con esa actitud tan suya; tan diferente a las de otras mujeres que él conocía. Le replicaba, lo regañaba, y le decía las cosas tal cual eran. Con sinceridad y honestidad, eso era algo que secretamente le gustaba; puesto que no se andaba con rodeos y no trataba de impresionarlo.

Simplemente era ella, tan natural y franca.

— Cierto. — admitió él, ella tenía razón —. Pero esta vez lo hago porque me preocupas, no es la primera vez que te sucede. — continúo cambiando el gesto de diversión a seriedad —. Primero fue en la oficina, luego en el hospital, en tu departamento y ahora aquí.

— Ya te lo dije, estoy cansada. — le dijo de nuevo evadiendo su mirada y arreglándose el cabello —. Sabes que mi trabajo es estresante, apenas tengo tiempo para respirar. — concluyó mirándolo finalmente, confrontándolo como siempre, Itachi frunció el ceño y su cara se volvió cera.

— Mientes. — aseguró severamente molesto —. Mientes y sabes que yo lo sé, ¿Por qué no eres sincera conmigo? — esa misma pregunta era la que se hacía constantemente, siempre, todos los días, todas las noches en vela y el motivo de distracción de su trabajo. Por poco y pierde un paciente en estos días, poco faltó para que se quedara en la mesa de operaciones por su distracción…

— Ah… — Nozomi abrió la boca y se quedó muda, sin aire, no sabía que decirle…

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué estaba embarazada? ¿Qué iba a tener un hijo suyo y él no sabía cómo? ¿Qué se aprovechó de él cuando estaba en ese estúpido trance y ella ya sabía de lo que se trataba y aun así lo hizo?

No, no podía. Se arriesgaba a perderlo, a perder su amistad, su cariño, sus buenos momentos… ¡Todo!

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué es tan malo que no puedes decirme? — musitó él ablandando el gesto, dejó de recostarse en el marco de la puerta y se acercó lentamente a ella, le acarició el rostro con delicadeza.

Ese gesto le provocó una enorme punzada en el pecho y quiso llorar desconsolada.

— Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras… — repitió Itachi recordándole sus palabras.

— Lo sé. — expresó casi sin voz, tragándose ese nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y le sonrió, tuvo que hacerlo.

— Entonces…

Nozomi abrió la boca, tenía que decírselo, debía decírselo; necesitaba decírselo aunque eso significara perderlo como amigo.

— Itachi, Nozomi está… — profirió repentinamente la voz de la guapa pelirosa que entraba por la puerta abierta tan sonriente y con esa alegría que la iluminaba cada vez que hacía acto de presencia en una habitación —. Oh, ¿ya te sientes mejor, Nozomi? — preguntó un tanto preocupada acercándose a la de chica de cabellos blancos.

— Sí, estoy mucho mejor. No fue nada. — contestó ella con una media sonrisa, la pelirosa correspondió.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Sakura? — preguntó gentilmente Itachi a su amiga, ésta lo miró aun sonriente.

— Kakashi está abajo, creo que viene por ti Nozomi. — contestó observando nuevamente a la aludida, ésta miró hacia el encielado y soltó un suspiro.

— Es extraño que no esté aquí. — la pelirosa soltó una pequeña risa.

— Seguramente no lo sabe y por eso no ha subido. — concluyó inteligentemente Itachi.

— Seguro que no. — concedió Nozomi, soltó un suspiro cansado —. Creo que será mejor que me vaya, no quiero seguir incomodando a tus invitados. — dijo girándose hacia Itachi que la miraba con reprehensión por lo que acababa de decir —. Y como anfitrión debes regresar.

— Sabes que eso es lo de menos. — replicó él mirándola fijamente, ella sonrió y negó levemente con la cabeza.

— Igual, debes volver. Nos veremos luego. — se despidió de ambos y luego salió de la habitación.

Tanto Sakura como Itachi la miraron marchar, ambos extrañados por su actitud distante e indiferente. Hacía mucho que estaba evasiva, distraída… No era ella, ambos lo habían notado. El Uchiha sobre todo y no le agradaba en lo absoluto, sin embargo, de una u otra forma se enteraría… Claro que lo haría.

.

.

.

.

Miraba pasar personas, paisajes, autos, tiendas y escaparates desde la ventana. Sus ojos cereza se perdían entre multitudes, verdes, rojos, cristal… Veía todo y no veía nada al mismo tiempo. Era como estar perdida entre el mar de ideas, de culpas y preocupaciones.

— ¿No se lo dirás nunca? — inquirió repentinamente una voz masculina aterciopelada e indiferente. Eso la sobresaltó, últimamente se asustaba por todo.

— No sé de qué me hablas. — respondió fríamente, el atractivo peligris la miró a través del espejo del retrovisor.

— Sí lo sabes, a mí no puedes engañarme.

— Sigo sin saber de qué me hablas. — replicó sosteniéndose la barbilla con su mano derecha.

— Kaili está inquieta. — escuchar el nombre de esa pequeña le hizo voltear hacia él.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho esa pequeña diablilla?

— Algo que le inquieta, pero gracias a ella sé qué te pasa. — le dijo Kakashi mirándola tenuemente para luego prestar atención al camino.

Ah, esa pequeña niña suele estar en todo aunque nadie lo note. Suele mirar todo y cuando algo no encaja siempre se encarga de hacerlo ver, no le gustaban las mentiras, los engaños y mucho menos los secretos.

Sabía que estaba preocupada, pero como decirle tal cosa. Para Kakashi no era difícil de digerir, él sabía casi todo acerca de la vida de Itachi. Fueron amigos desde la infancia y han estado en comunicación a pesar de lo demandante que eran sus profesiones, sobre todo la del peligris.

Soltó un suspiro y se recostó en el asiento del copiloto.

— Es por eso que no he querido verla, se dará cuenta en cuanto me vea. — manifestó con derrota, no podía mentirle, no a Kakashi —. Y ya sabes cómo es… Se pondrá como fiera.

El peligris soltó una pequeña risa e hizo una negación con la cabeza. Él la conocía, esa pequeña era todo un caso… Y cuando se molestaba era de armas tomar.

— Se enfadará, pero se le pasará. — profirió él serenamente, Nozomi cerró los ojos.

— Lo sé… — soltó en un suspiro agotado —. Creerá que no le tengo confianza.

— No es una niña, Nozomi, comprenderá. — trató de reconfortarla el peligris, eso lo sabía, pero tendría que hacer méritos para que la perdonara. Eso sin contar que su hermano no se pondría mejor…

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

— ¿Cuánto? — indagó repentinamente el Hatake mirándola de reojo.

— Me faltan tres semanas para terminar el primer trimestre.

— ¿No crees que es absurdo que lo ocultes? Pronto se darán cuenta y tendrás que dar explicaciones, ¿Qué harás entonces? — inquirió estacionándose frente a un grande edificio, no muy lujoso pero tampoco mísero; podría decirse que modesto, lo adecuado para una persona de clase media.

— Deja de mortificarme ¿quieres? — expresó molesta la de cabellos blancos dándole un portazo al Mercedes negro último modelo, Kakashi exhaló paulatinamente siguiéndola hacia el interior del edificio.

Tomaron el ascensor y marcaron el piso correspondiente a donde ella residía, el piso 10. Ella solo quería descansar, quería olvidar por un momento todo ese asunto. A todos de ser posible, pero ahora que Kakashi lo sabía no podría hacerlo.

— No es que quiera mortificarte, solo quiero que hagas lo correcto. — señaló él en tono bajo y cariñoso, ella lo sabía.

— Lo sé… Solo… Déjalo así, de momento… — pidió a media voz, y lo miró…

En su rostro había tanta angustia, tanta preocupación, tanta decepción… Pero sobretodo, tanto dolor…

— Está bien. — cedió, no le gustaba verla así, le rompía el corazón y le hacía sacar a flote ese lado dulce y cariñoso que solía mantener escondido.

Ambos salieron del ascensor y caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la última puerta; fue entonces que recordó…

— Espera… — profirió él.

— ¿Qué? — demasiado tarde, ella ya había abierto la puerta.

— ¡Nozo! — exclamó una voz femenina excitada, la aludida giró la cabeza pero no esperó encontrársela a ella ahí. Enseguida miró a Kakashi, pero éste solamente se disculpó con la mirada.

Oh, sí, esto se pondría bueno…


End file.
